wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Haunted (Fan-Fic)
Haunted By EmberTheSpiritWing Prologue The wind blew over the top of Agate Mountain, as an ebony black egg sat, shuddering. Unbeknownst to the world outside, the dragonet inside the egg was almost ready to hatch, its instincts telling it to break free of the egg it was imprisoned in. The dragonet reached out weakly with its talons, slightly rubbing against the eggshell. The dragonet tried again and again, and kept failing, for it was too weak. Finally, in a fit of frustration, the dragonet yelled without words for the eggshell to shatter to pieces. Nothing happened. Crack. The surprised dragonet peered its head over to a minuscule crack, pulsing like flames. Less than a moment later, the entire egg split open and shattered, exposing the outside world to the young dragonet. Taking one short look at this cold new world, he curled up under the remains of the egg and the yolk. He was asleep in seconds. Part One: The Curse Chapter One Phantom lay uneasily on the iron platform as he waited for the test to begin. Maybe if one of the others is an animus, than the rest of us will be dismissed? , Phantom nervously thought. He had to stay still and quiet along with the other seven dragonets here. But maybe if I act rude and loud, they'll dismiss me, and they won't find out my secret. ''Phantom's secret was that he was an animus, the rarest of all dragons. In the empire, animus dragons were sought after to be used until they went insane. That was why Phantom's secret could never be shared, least of all with the grumpy elders who were coordinating the animus test. Phantom only knew one other dragonet here at the animus test, a fellow Nightwing named Darklight. Her scales were dark blue, with white speckles on her face. She was the only one willing to sit with him at the animus test, and was Phantom's best friend. Not that he had throngs of friends to choose from. Phantom eased closer to Darklight, unsure of the other dragonets at the test. The first elder spoke."You all know why we are here, so I don't want to waste time telling you what you're here for. However, since the Empire mandates a very strict mandate for this test, and because some of you, I am sure, are slow, this is what you're here for: You may have heard of a very rare kind of dragon called an animus. An animus dragon has the power to enchant anything he or she wishes to. Because of this immense potential, we are testing the youth of the Empire, in case they are an animus." The elder placed a stone in front of each dragonet. Phantom stared at the stone, fearful of what he could do to it. "Now, I want each of you tell command the rock in front of you to levitate. No dawdling, the sooner this is over with, the better." Phantom stared uneasily at the stone, unsure of what he should do. Should he just pretend to command the stone? Seeing the way the elders were staring attentively at them all, that probably wouldn't work. Instead, he peered over at Darklight, and saw that she was concentrating hardly on the stone, staring at it intensely. Phantom sighed, if he was going to keep his secret a secret, he would need to be smart. Phantom yelled, "HEY STONE, I ORDER YOU TO LEVITATE!!!" ''Not, ''He added in his head, Please, please, don't levitate. Everyone was staring at him oddly, even Darklight. But his stone didn't move. Phantom felt like jumping up in joy. His private addition to his command had worked! He hadn't really expected his mental command to work, but it did! Everything was going to be fine. '''Chapter Two' Eventually the test was over and they were all sent home. Phantom flew with Darklight, chatting about the animus test. Darklight inquired,"Why did you yell so loudly, I mean I'm pretty sure the elders aren't deaf. Pretty sure." Phantom giggled. It was nice having someone to talk to at school. Phantom soon spotted his home, on the cliff-side. Phantom swiftly said goodbye to Darklight as he swooped down to greet his adopted father. Phantom had never met his parents, apparently they had abandoned him on Agate Mountain for some reason. Phantom mostly seemed cool about the whole thing, sometimes joking about it, but inside him was a burning hate and sorrow for his real parents. His father opened the door and wrapped his wings around Phantom. "Phantom!" He greeted,"How was the day! I heard the animus test was today!" "Yep." Phantom said, twiddling his talons."It was today. Obviously I didn't succeed or the elders would have nabbed me and done horrible experiments on me." After an odd look from his father, Phantom retired to his room, a circular, plain room with scroll stacks on both sides. Phantom sat down on his bed, messing around with a rubix cube, really his only non-functional possession. It was getting very frustrating to try to solve it, as Phantom gave up after 20 minutes. Phantom dropped down onto his bed and sighed. After approximately 10 seconds, he went right back up and locked the door to his room. Then, for extra security, he pushed a chair up against the door. After checking the lock about 20 times, Phantom whispered,"I enchant this cube to solve itself." The cube began to solve itself. Wait, Phantom thought. It stopped. He wanted to try something. I enchant this cube to solve itself., He thought, not uttering a word. The cube began solving itself again. Phantom smiled. These private sessions of magic were all Phantom could experience with animus magic. He knew it was extremely dangerous, but he couldn't help it. It felt like torture to hold in his animus magic forever. Phantom was so elated, that he jumped up and down on his bed. Creak. Phantom stopped. He could hear something outside. Something.... Or someone. He quickly hid the rubix cube and pretended to be asleep. Phantom shivered. Had someone discovered his secret? Chapter Three Phantom yawned and pulled himself out of bed. He lazily made his way to the main room, and got himself some soup. He then finished up and said goodbye to father, as he flew cheerfully out the front door. He had all but forgotten Chapter Four The next morning it was raining hard, it was almost like a hurricane was passing through the area. Naturally though, Phantom still had to go to school. He groaned as he packed up his lunch and said goodbye to his 'father'. Phantom flew out into the storm as the water drizzled down his wings and his tail. He grumbled about how this was just another facet of his unfair life. It took about an hour to reach the school in this weather, and Phantom worried about whether the teachers would excuse his lateness. As he reached the front door, he began to get a little worried. There was no one there. Was he really that late? He uneasily looked around, in case this was all a big prank. Sighing after a few seconds, Phantom slowly approached the door and pushed it open, accepting the inevitable. He saw a masked face, scarred with tattoos, and then he didn't see anything. The next thing he could see was a dark, damp room, with way too many spider webs in the corners. There weren't any doors, just a thin opening in the ceiling. Category:Fanfictions Category:Genre (Horror) Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Fanfictions (Fanon)